What of Demons?
by PresumptuousLittleAngel
Summary: Sasuke is sent out on a mission to find out about a mysterious island. What will he find there... or who? This is a non-yaoi story including OC's. Rated T for paranoia. Rating may change.
1. A New Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any characters affiliated. Masashi Kishimoto is the proud owner of the franchise.**

**Notes: I have not watched any off Shippuuden, I have no idea what happened, or what is going on. This takes place in the time frame Shippuuden does, after Sasuke returns to the Leaf Village (?)**

* * *

**What of Demons?**

Sasuke awoke from his slumber, still groggy from a previous mission. He sat up, ruffling his unkept raven-black hair, rubbing his eyes. He looked around, seeing his best friend and roommate, Naruto, sleeping in a bed across the room from his. He yawned quietly, slipping out of bed, tiptoeing, careful not to wake the pest up.

The 15 year old raven-haired boy slipped sneakily into the bathroom, latching the door carefully, and locking it afterward. He was immediately faced with his reflection, including the bags under his eyes. Which were courtesy of lack of sleep and stress, of course. Sasuke blinked a couple times before hastily brushing his teeth. There was a bang on the door.

"Sasuke…" a weak voiced Naruto sounded on the other side of the door. It was obvious he wasn't even awake yet, but that kid needed the bathroom in the morning like normal people need a shower.

"I'b bru-ing mah eet" Sasuke mumbled out, the toothbrush still in his mouth. Naruto banged on the door again, starting to wake up more.

"But Sasuke!" he whined. "I have tah… you know!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the childish remark. _If you have to take a shit, you have to take a shit_, he thought. Sasuke spit the minty foam out into the sink that riddled his mouth, and unlatched and opened the door.

"Hurry up, dobe." He snapped. "I have to take a shower." Naruto glared at his rival and best friend. Sasuke was never a morning person.

As Naruto barricaded himself in the bathroom for his 2-hour (or so it seemed) morning in the bathroom, the more-sophisticated raven poured himself some coffee that had brewed while he was asleep. He sipped it black, as he started to pull out ingredients for his breakfast; tomatoes, and eggs.

"You might want to wait a little bit before your shower…" Naruto said annoyingly as he exited the bathroom. Sasuke was cutting up tomatoes, as Naruto scooted around him to get a cup ramen from the cupboard, and began to heat up some water in the microwave.

"It's impossible living with you, you know that?" Sasuke remarked, as he poured his now-diced tomatoes into his already-cooking omlette. Naruto shrugged, apparently too tired to be his usual overly-wound self, as he poured hot water into his ramen.

After eating in complete silence, Naruto began to get dressed without showering first. Sasuke shook his head as he took his black shirt and pants, and green vest into the bathroom.

As Sasuke showered, he thought. He knew there was a top-secret mission today, reserved especially for the likes of only him. He would have no team this time, as if he were elite. He knew he wasn't though, unless you compare him to that dobe, Naruto. He didn't know why he was being trusted with such a mission, although so far, he had no idea what it was. I mean, after all, he did leave the village to be with Orochimaru for 3, almost 4 years.

Sasuke turned the hot water off, and got dressed. As he exited the bathroom, he was greeted with the loathing face of his roommate.

"Grandma Tsunade called." He said skeptically. "Before she realized it was me, she told _who would have been you_, about this mission." Sasuke rolled his eyes again, which he did a lot when he was around the obnoxious yellow-haired teen.

"Yes, she told me she had a mission for me." The raven said, with the least amount of venom in his voice as he could manage. "It's not really your business." Sasuke started for the apartment door.

"I'm just wondering why your being selected for top-secret missions and I'm not." Naruto began to whine. Instead of engaging himself in the usual confrontational, snarky, sarcastic cat-and-mouse, Sasuke ignored his roommate, and closed the door behind him. He heard the frustrated pound from the apartment as he descended down the stairs. He rolled his eyes… again.

* * *

"This mission is very important, Sasuke" Tsunade's voice sounded. She sat in her chair in the office, he fingers entwined. Sasuke stood, remaining formal.

"I understand, hokage-sama." He said, almost as if he were a robot. "Please, explain the mission to me and I will execute it accordingly."

"Hmph." Tsunade sounded almost impressed. "There's this island. No one's ever been on it, no one has been seen coming off of it. We, and all the villages, are curious to know what's on it, however. It has been said, something dangerous and new resides there, by the elders. "

"So, you want me to go there and sniff around?" Sasuke said, as if this mission was belittling.

"There could be something extremely dangerous there." Tsunade said, seriously. "There have been a lot of unexplained deaths, and assassinations around the area. Whatever's there has been sneaking back to hide in its hole for years."

"Why not a team?" Sasuke asked.

"We think it would be best to only send one." Tsunade replied, almost resigned. He knew it. It was because of his betrayal, that he was disposable. "Do you think you can handle yourself?" she asked, sliding a map in his direction on the desk. He went to grab it, but she held a firm grip on it, staring into his onyx eyes, waiting for a response.

"I will carry out your orders, Hokage." Sasuke replied finally, and Tsunade let up the paper.

"Don't forget to bring everything useful." Tsunade said. "I'm not sure how long the travel, or the mission."

* * *

Sasuke returned to his apartment, the map folded up in his back pocket. He sighed as he unlocked the door. He just got a new mission, and he knew exactly what 15 year old dreamer was going to be all up in his face about when he opened the door.

"So what's this mission?" the raven's nostrils were immediately filled with ramen-breath as he opened the door.

"Naruto, I just walked in the door, and if you refuse to get out of my face, I might just have to kill you." Sasuke said threateningly. His roommate stepped aside, and he immediately grabbed his pack from beside his bed, and began packing it.

Sasuke's Normal Mission Things

Several kunai and shuriken (besides the one's he kept in his pockets)

A large canteen of water

One pillow

Poison bombs

A small wire

"Wow, how long will you be one this mission?" Naruto asked, as he watched Sasuke. Shaking his head, the ex-henchman slipped, again, past his roommate, and out the door, avoiding confrontation.


	2. Secrecy and Deceit

Sasuke's feet pushed off of the trees as he made his way south of the Land of Fire.

_I'm going to have to rest soon_, he thought, as he stopped to breathe against a tree, standing on a branch. He looked around him as he panted. The forest he was in was uncharacteristically creepy, as the sun began to set in the horizon.

"Guess I should stop sooner than I thought." Sasuke said exhaustedly. The sun set as he worked on his sleeping situation. He observed the tree he was standing in, and noticed two branches hanging above him, body-length away from each other. If he wanted to be safe, he knew he should sleep in the high ground. He fastened to sides of his sleeping bag to the branches, creating a thick hammock.

Sasuke was more exhausted now than he was before, after all the chakra he used to keep his feet locked to the tree. He let his feet go, and landed firmly in the hammock, and began to drift softly asleep.

Sasuke awoke to a loud noise coming from below him. He blinked a couple times. It was still dark, probably 5 in the morning or so, judging by the small amount of light resonating from the horizon. He turned in his sleeping bag carefully, so not to fall or make any loud noises. He looked down to find the Kazekage, Gaara, and his two siblings walking hastily through the forest.

"So, why do we have to travel so secretively?" Kankuro asked loudly, being reckless as always. Temari punched him in the arm, as Gaara showed no signs of even hearing him.

"You don't have to be so loud!" She whisper-yelled.

"Sorry," Kankuro apologized in a lower voice. "But we've been to the Leaf Village 100 times!" He turned his attention to Gaara. "What's the big deal?" Gaara continued to have no response.

_He must know I'm here_. Sasuke thought to himself as the trio grew farther and farther away from him, the raven-haired teen no longer being able to hear their hushed voices. He knew the Leaf Village was up to something, but what?

Sasuke packed up his things hastily, and immediately started following the same path south of the village as a quicker pace than the night before. He wondered what all this secrecy was about. Maybe once he found out what was on this island, all would be revealed.

A small pit stop was in his view about an hour into his dash. The trees ended, and he jumped down, removing his Leaf Village headband, as a precaution in the process. He smelled hot ramen coming from a small shack, attached to an equally small motel. He approached the shack carefully, only to be greeted by a young woman. She was short, had long brown hair, and wore glasses. She bowed her hello and gestured for Sasuke to come inside.

Inside, the shack was much like the Ichiraku ramen shop, if not completely the same. The only difference was the people who worked there.

"What can I get you?" an older gentleman asked the teen Shinobi, as the small brown-haired girl returned behind the counter with him. Sasuke pulled out 30 Ryo and handed it to the man.

"Just some rice balls." Sasuke said, taking a seat at the booth. The man nodded, and went behind a curtain that seemingly leaded to the kitchen.

"I haven't seen you around here," the girl said sweetly as Sasuke waited. "I'm Mayu."

"Sasuke." Sasuke introduced himself, ignoring how much he wanted to roll his eyes at the obvious pick-up line. "I'm just passing through, like everyone." He doubted anyone was a "regular customer" in this remote shack, so why say anything regarding on how often he came in? Mayu giggled, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, possibly revving up for some more flirting.

"Are you from the Leaf Village?" she asked, as the other man returned from the kitchen with 3 small rice balls.

"Enjoy, sir." The man said, then returned to the kitchen again as Sasuke nodded his thanks.

"We're still in the Land of Fire." The raven haired teen was losing much of his patience, as he hastily dug into his rice balls. "Where else would I be from?" He said, between bites. Mayu looked unphased as she wiped some wet dishes down with a towel. Sasuke took advantage of this break in conversation, and quickly slipped out of the shack, his last rice ball still in hand, after a gruff "Thanks."

As Sasuke walked, he realized he must be close to the edge of the continent. Sand started to creep up within the dirt road, and before he knew it, he was standing on the shore of a beach. A man near a small boat rested at the shore. Sasuke approached him.

"How much?" the Shinobi asked him. The man looked up from the knot he was tying around the boat. He was older, probably 50's, his gray hair was obvious in the sun.

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" the man asked him with distaste. Sasuke blinked a couple times, hesitating before he wanted to answer. The man must have sensed this because he said next, "Lady Tsunade paid me to give you a boat ride to that creepy island."

"I am Sasuke." He answered finally, and the man began to untie his boat.

"I don't know why she even wants to check out this place." The man gossiped, almost under his breath as he unwrapped the rope from the wooden structure. "It's dangerous. Probably just some wild animals." Sasuke stood awkwardly, not wanting to engage in conversation with the old man. The boat plopped in the water, and the man got in, picking up the oars.

"Come on, ninja." The man called. Sasuke glared at him, as he jumped into the boat, unhitching his backpack from his back.

The boat ride was eerily quiet, not only because Sasuke and the obviously biased man weren't talking, but also because as they inched forward, more and more of a dark fog came over them. Maybe an hour passed, maybe two, the young teen couldn't be sure, but after some seemingly obscure amount of time had passed, before he saw a small island on the horizon, obstructed by the fog.

"Almost there, Mr. Hero." The man said again. Sasuke ignored his remarks, also trying to ignore the growing fear in his gut. It had finally hit him. He was going into uncharted territory, unsure of what he was going to find there, alone. He knew he was strong, but what could possibly be there. He almost wanted to turn around and not find out. But he had a mission, so he pushed his fears to the back of his mind. Maybe there was nothing there.

The man pulled onto the shore, and Sasuke stepped off of the boat. The raven haired teen looked back at the boat, after surveying the petrified trees that resided on the island. Is it too late to go back? He thought. Apparently it was, because the boat was already shrinking, and disappearing into the fog. Sasuke turned back around to face the island. Then it hit him.

_How exactly, if the boat man is leaving, am I to get back?_


End file.
